Fire and Ice
by velvet-whisper2
Summary: Loretta still couldn't find someone. And then she found the completely wrong someone. I suck at summaries, just read!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is a new fic I've started working on, the idea just sprung into my head during revision and I couldn't let it go. Yes, there is no Bella in this story. This first chapter is just an insight into my main character's life. Tell me what you think; this is my second fic so I'm still sort of new to this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Well, that couldn't be more obvious. I do own Loretta, though.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One – Ice**

I wish I could say that I was relatively normal, but that would be a blatant lie.

When I hear other girls moaning on about boyfriends, or annoying parents, or whiny siblings all I can do is sink deeper into a vat of jealousy.

I hate the way they act so ungrateful, they have families, friends, a normal, carefree life. Everything about them seems to make me envious.

I have nothing. I have no biological family left, and my friends are just as strange as I am. At least they have each other.

All I have is a pretty face.

There is never a normal day at the Cullen household, no matter how repetitive days may seem. Nothing is normal in a house full of vampires.

I am forever eighteen. This is why.

I was turned into this by a vampire I've never met, five years ago. I was in a nasty car accident, and ended up near death. My best friend, Joanne, wasn't going to let me die, so she made this vampire turn me. Joanne was already a vampire not long before this all happened, once she fell in love with Edward Cullen and also ended up near death. I had already found out about the whole vampire thing, seeing as when Joanne came round my house she all off a sudden had red eyes (which had once been green) and deadly pale skin (which had once been sort of olive) and therefore had to tell me everything. I didn't plan on ending up this way.

After this I moved in with Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. I'm still adapting to the whole 'don't eat humans' thing, but I'm getting there. Very slowly.

Seeing as I was turned after graduation I didn't have to tell anybody. Not having family helped, too, because this meant that I didn't have to go round breaking the news the all my close relatives. Blurting out 'I'm a vampire' at a family gathering didn't seem like a good idea.

I'd always been sensitive to people's deepest desires, and I suppose this 'gift' was awakened when I was turned. I could tell the deepest desire of everybody else on the planet. Even if they didn't know themselves. It was an interesting ability, even though it sometimes felt like an invasion of privacy.

Walking around in a house full of loved-up vampires would sometimes depress me. You see, I hadn't yet got a mate and everybody else had. It felt like there was someone for everyone, accept me. And that got me down, because I was even different in some ways to my own species.

I knew the whole 'true love' thing was going to be complicated, but I didn't understand why it was so vital. Why couldn't we all end up happy, rather than having to find a 'mate'? I guess I just thought these things as a cover up, to how lonely I really was. I could read the desires of others, but my own was still unclear to me. I would soon understand the reason why it had taken me so long to find someone. I was looking in the exact wrong place. I was destined to fall for someone who I could never have. Someone like him.

I know, this first chapter's kind of boring but stick with the story; it'll get a whole lot more interesting soon. Anyway, review for me, cuz' I really love to know what you guys think!


	2. Fire

Ok, here's my next update. Just to clear, Breaking Dawn didn't happen in this, and Edward had Bella before Joanne. Bella is dead. Sorry. Updates might get slower now, because I'm juggling this with my other fic ('The Taste of My Blood'). I know, I'm stupid; I couldn't just wait until I'd finished the other one to start this. But that's just me. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Twilight _still_ isn't mine. What a surprise. Jacob (shockingly) isn't mine either. Wow. You'd never have guessed.

Sorry about that, I'm bursting with sarcasm today!

I'm babbling aren't I?

I really should just get to the point.

**Chapter Two ****– Fire**

**Jacob's POV**

What do you get when you cross a social loser with an animal?

Oh yeah, I remember. Me.

That's right, roll up and come see the lonely werewolf, live.

Things were pretty crap for me back then

The only girl I had ever loved was dead. Killed by that bitch of a bloodsucker, Victoria. She didn't _deserve _a name. Bella was out of the picture. And she'd never even been mine. Bella had belonged to that stupid leech.

After Bella had gone, I never looked twice at anybody.

The whole 'love at first sight' thing wasn't working for me.

What made this so much worse was that most of my friends were all paired up, happy as ever.

And Paul, being with my sister seemed like my worst nightmare.

So yeah, my situation really sucked back then, but I guess it only got worse after what happened. Even though to me, it seemed like the happiest days of my life.

I really was an idiot after what happened. It could've been anybody else, there are plenty more fish in the sea. But right then it seemed essential, no matter what I was. I guess it _was_ essential, because everybody kept telling me how there was only one person for you, so they were going against there own words in the end. It didn't really matter.

Nobody would ever except me after what I did. But that was just one small price to pay for what I got to have. Even if I never saw my friends again, even if no one ever wanted to talk to me, and even if I had to give up _everything_ I'd ever had, it still didn't matter. She was all that would ever matter.

Ok so I know that the first two chapters are really short, but these are sort of prologues for my main characters, so bare with me! Oh yeah, and please review! It would be highly appreciated!


End file.
